Darkness
by KNDfreak
Summary: Mikey hates the dark, but as a ninja, he must overcome that fear. Oneshot.


It was a typical rainy day for the turtles. Everyone was busy doing their own thing when suddenly, the power went out.

"Aww man!" Cried raph, who was busy praticing with leo. "Now I can't see a thing!" Leo shook his head, but it went unnotice by raph. Don who was currently working in the lab, sighed.

"Guess the winds knock down the lines. Master splinter, is there anything we can do?" He asked. The rat shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Donatello. Like you said, the strong winds must have knock down the power lines so only the city can fix this. It might take hours until the power comes back on, so I'm gonna get some candles. Don't wonder off." He said, leaving the room. When all this happened, mikey was still quiet. The dark. He hated the dark! Why? Because so many things can go wrong and you won't be able to see it because of the darkness. _Like monsters._ He thought, trembling at the thought. No one knows how bad this is for mike, considering the fact that he's a ninja and still is afraid of the dark. They all thought he'd grown out of that stage. How wrong they were. Mikey heard little feets scrambling across the floor, but he didn't even think it was his brothers. _Monsters! They're coming to get me!_ He thought as his heart started to pick up speed.

"Mikey?" A shallow, but rough, voice asked. Mikey eyes went wide. _Oh no! The monsters made a copy cat voice out of raph! They WANT me to believe that's raphie!_ He started to shake and wimper.

"Mike, where are you? I can't see you!" Raph said, trying to feel the couch to see if mikey was there. When his hand felt his arm, mikey went screaming before jumping from the couch and ran. He didn't know where, but his home isn't safe anymore.

"Mikey! Calm down, it's us!" Leo said, trying to stop him. Mikey wasn't listening, his screaming was too lound. He saw still small figures in the dark.

"What the shell mike?" Raph said, coming towards him. Mikey couldn't scream anymore, but he ran right out the door.

"Mike!"

"Mikey!"

"Come back!" But mikey was too far away to hear. Then master splinter came in the room to see three out of four standing near the doorway.

"My sons? Why are you standing there?"

"Master, mikey left!" Leo said, eyes widen with shock. Master splinter eyes went wide.

"What? Where did he go?" He asked. The three shrugged.

"We don't know, but he left screaming and running." Raph said. Splinter sighed and closed his eyes, wondering where the littlest one went off to. He open his eyes and prepare to leave.

"Can we come too?" Asked raph, leo, and don.

"Yes, but come, we must hurry before anything happens to your brother." Raph started to feel guitly as they left.

_With mike....._

Mike ran and ran until he came to a full stop. This is why he hated the dark. His brothers, wherever they are, would never let this down. He frowned as he looked at his surroundings, wondering where he was or where he should be. _Home. I should be home._ He thought. Mikey looked at the river flowing by. _No such thing as monsters. You were home with family, remember?_ His frown deepend. _And now look where you're over imagination got you._ His thoughts growled at him for making a stupid mistake. Mikey sighed as he got up and started to head home when a splash of water tickled his leg. His eyes went wide as he gasped.

"MONSTERS!" He yelled, but lost blance and fell into the cold sewer water.

"HELP! The monsters! The monsters!" He cried as he started to float away.

_With others...._

Throughout the walk, raph hasn't said a word. Leo looked at him, worried.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Raph sighed.

"Nothing, but I think it's my fault that mikey ran away. I scared him." He said, head bowing in shame. Leo shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Mikey's just scare of the dark, so...." He said. "And besides, he probably was freaked out by the whole thing." He continue. Raph just sighed.

"Yeah, well...still doesn't change the fact that I scared him away from home."

_With mike....._

Mikey coughed out the nasty sewer water as he tried to clime his way out. Just when he was home free, his foot got caught between two rocks. He wimpered as tears rolled down his face, trying to free his foot.

"Help me!"

_With others....._

"Help me!" Everyone stopped in their track.

"That sounded like mikey!" Don said.

"And it sounds like he's in trouble!" With that, everyone turned the coner to see mikey trying to get out of the water. Mikey looked at them and gasped.

"Don't help me! Don't help me!" He cried.

"Mikey, it's us!" Leo said. Mikey got a good shot of who he was looking and smiled.

"Leo! Don! Raph! Master splinter!" He cheered, but groan as his foot started to hurt and go numb.

"Help me, my foot's stuck." He said. Don was the one who dive into the water as the other two helped mikey to calm down.

"It's okay mikey, we're here." Soon, donnie gentally got his foot out and mikey was able to get out. Everyone cheered and hugged mikey.

"I'm sorry mikey, I never ment to scare you." Raph said. Mikey just smiled.

"It's okay! I should have known better then to believe in monsters." He then frowned and looked at his foot, which had a small red ring around his ankle. "But my foot still hurts." Donnie chuckled.

"Let's go home and I'll see if there's anything I can do about that foot." Mikey smiled as they headed home.

_**Later in the years (in the 2003)**_

Mikey sighed as a gental breeze came by.

"Hey mike, what's the hold up?" Raph growled.

"Yeah, you've been out of it ever since and now you want to your sweet time looking at the moon?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikey shook his head.

"Nothing guys, it's nothing." Then he smiled.

"Don't you guys just love the dark?"

_Please R&R_


End file.
